The One On The Last Night
"The One On The Last Night" is the sixth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on November 4, 1999. Plot It is the night before Chandler moves in and Rachel moves out. Rachel hasn't packed and everyone has to help. All the guys quickly leave to avoid this, with Chandler and Joey telling them they want to spend their last night as roommates hanging out while Ross lies that he has to watch Ben (and, as Monica can see into his apartment, creates a fake Ben with a pumpkin for a head). Monica and Rachel begin to cry. Phoebe suggests listing things they won't miss about each other, but this backfires as Monica and Rachel soon descend into an argument. As the two constantly snipe at each other, Phoebe declares that she doesn't want Rachel to move in with her if she's such a bad roommate. As a result, Monica begins to list things that are great about Rachel, and the two get along again. Monica then spots that Ben's 'head' has fallen off and Ross is forced to return and help. Chandler wants to give Joey money as Joey is going through some financial struggles. He believes $1500 will be enough. Chandler makes up a game on the spot called "Cups", which has no rules. Every move Joey makes in the "game", Chandler says that he wins a lot of money, e.g. two random cards may result in getting $1000. Joey falls for it instantly, "wins" $1500 and believes he is the best at it. Unfortunately, Joey goes off to challenge Ross and loses it all, claiming that Ross did all the things that Joey did, and now Ross thinks he is the best at "Cups". Joey sees through Chandler's trick and won't accept his money, saying he could take care of himself. Desperate, Chandler instead offers to buy Joey's ceramic dog for the money, and Joey accepts. Rachel leaves and Chandler and Monica officially begin living together, with Monica still missing her. Chandler arrives, and the two hug as they prepare to embark on the next stage of their relationship... only for Monica to notice the dog and ask what it is doing there. The final scene involves Chandler playing Ross at "Cups" and creating more rules to win his money back. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Scott Silveri Trivia *This is the first of 10 episodes directed by David Schwimmer throughout the series. Goofs/Continuity *When Rachel finally moves out, she gives Monica her key back. However in the end of The Last One we can see that everyone has had a key to the appartment, including Rachel. Couldn't Monica have given her another key later on? *Monica closes the door after saying goodbye to Rachel. Afterwards, Monica, supposedly alone in the appartment, enters Rachel's room and you can see the door behind her. But, when Chandler walks in to comfort Monica, he doesn't open it and you can see that he came from the left side of Rachel's room and from the front door of the appartment. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Friends Category:Dr Ross Geller